Permanently Unlucky
by YourAchillesHeel
Summary: A Story of Annabeth and the Cursed "Lucky" Song by Jason Mraz and Colbie Caillat. (Am I right?) One-Shot.


Heyyyyyyyyyyy... so... this is actually a song-fic. Whatever. This is for Alexia, who knows the exact button to push to make my day.

Sorry if I'm so shitty.

* * *

Permanently Unlucky

The phone was just so damn cruel.

He placed the big sheet of paper on the table and gave Annabeth the drawing utensil she preferred: ballpoint pen. Although architects use both pens and pencils at the same rate, Leo was still surprised.

Annabeth laughed. "Erasing ruins me; it gives me the chance to edit. I want to stick to the original and since I like it permanent- I'll use the pen."

Permanent. Annabeth used to love that word, but the things that are happening right now turns that word to be sinister.

Like, permanently not free.

Annabeth held the pen and started to draw. She pluggd the earphones to her ears and let the phone shuffle on its own to pick the song for her.

The song began

_Tick tick tick…_

She knew what the song was, but when the words came on her ears, she couldn't bring herself to press the button.

_Do you hear me? I'm talking to you__  
__Across the water across the deep blue ocean__  
__Under the open sky, oh my, baby I'm trying_

Annabeth dropped the pen. No, please. Not this song, not this song.

_Boy I hear you in my dreams__  
__I feel your whisper across the sea__  
__I keep you with me in my heart__  
__You make it easier when life gets hard_

How long was it since she last listen to that song? She could've sworn she deleted that. Everything seems like it was written by Gaea herself to tear her heart to pieces.

She was about to press next when the line came out.

She couldn't stop the first tear to drop.

_Lucky I'm in love with my bestfriend_

_Lucky to have been where I have been_

_Lucky to be coming home again_

When was the last time she settled on Percy's arms, rested her head in his chest and calls it home? Where he breathed on her temple, and she mumbled his name for no reason? Percy would smile on the sound of his name. He knew she was his.

Too long. It was too long ago.

_They don't know how long it takes_

_Waiting for a love like this_

_Everytime we say goodbye_

_I wish we had one more kiss_

_I'll wait for you, I promise you_

_I will…_

Annabeth sobbed as the chorus came.

She turned away from the table to prevent the paper from wetting off. She stood and covered her mouth with her other hand, thinking she could silence herself.

She faked a chuckle, as if her tears weren't a big deal, and said, "I'm sorry."

Leo said something to her, but she couldn't hear it. The song was drowning out Leo's voice, being louder even though she know she set the volume only half-full.

_And so I'm sailing through the sea_

_To an island where we'll meet_

_You'll hear the music in the air_

_I'll put a flower in your hair_

It was hard to imagine if they are going to be that peaceful, but she dreamt of it. Just go to the beach and have a sweet, silent night. They will be sitting on the sand where only the waves crashing the shore were the thing they hear. Only the lamps from the cottages are their only light. They would look at the stars and the moon and see them beautifully reflect in the ocean.

Such an ordinary thing they can't do.

_Oh, the breezes through the trees_

_Rose so pretty, you're all I see_

_As the world keeps spinning 'round_

_You hold me right here right now_

Annabeth would go to Percy's cabin late at night just to wander off. In the end, she'll end up sleeping on Percy's bed with his Camp shirt on her arms.

Good things are just for normal people, aren't they? Because right now, she would kill just for a handful of that luck. Just one image, just one touch. One kiss from him. She missed him so much.

Is her Seaweed Brain doing alright?

Leo took out the left earbud. He held out a clean handkerchief and wiped off the moisture on Annabeth's cheek. He then offered it to her.

Leo looked dreadful. Only one thing considered would make Annabeth cry. Spiders, of course. But one name explained almost all of the questions in Camp Half-Blood: Percy Jackson.

Annabeth took the cloth from his hands.

Leo said, "I'm gonna leave you here and go outside. I figure you'll be fine with it?"

Annabeth nodded.

He wished he could pull the right object from his toolbelt to help her at that moment.

* * *

So... I'm so sorry if I'm not good enough

Oh, my gods, I don't even know why I wrote this.

I know that kinda made this into something like LeoXAnnabeth. Wutever.

I just can't read that "Just go to the beach" part without singing "Starships". Am I stoned?


End file.
